


See, This is What I Meant

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, FTLGBTales, Gift Fic, Gray believes what he wants, Happy writing anniversary mdelpin, Humor, Lisanna doesn't like to listen, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, Natsu is using this to his own amusement, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu tries to tell Lisanna that Gray is already interested in someone while also telling Gray that Lisanna likes him. Neither of them believes what Natsu has to say, because why would they when they 'know' the truth? Natsu decides to help the situation along, for his own amusement, of course.





	See, This is What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> This is a gift-fic for mdelpin in celebration of her one year with the fandom. Hope you like it!

"Hey Natsu, what would you do if I said I liked someone?" Lisanna asked Natsu while the two were still relatively alone in the guild hall due to the early time of day. People like Gray slept until afternoon, something Natsu liked to poke fun at the ice wizard for. "Well, depending on who it is I would say go for it, why?" Natsu asked, looking up from his hot tea to look at her. "What if it's...Gray?" Lisanna asked. Natsu would tilt his head to the side and chuckle lightly. "Gray already has an interest in someone," Natsu said. "Do you think I should talk to him?" Lisanna asked, clearly not listening to what Natsu had to say, causing Natsu to shake his head lightly and chuckle. "Well, I suppose that would depend," Natsu said after he stopped chuckling. "Depend on what?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Natsu, oh now she was listening, of course. Natsu would just chuckle and shake his head. "He should be here soon," Natsu said before getting up from the stool and stretching. "I'm going to the team table," he finished before walking away.

A couple hours later Gray would make his way into the guild hall, he'd spot Natsu first, before making his way to the bar. "Hey, Lisanna can I get a glass of ice water?" Gray asked as he looked at her. "Of course!" Lisanna said, smiling at him as she was known to do to everyone. She'd place the glass down and pat his forearm, mainly because he was looking at Natsu who was wearing a smirk on his face for who knows what reason. Gray would get up and head over to talk to Natsu for a bit. "What are you smirking at?" Gray asked as he arrived. "Oh, nothing much," Natsu snickered. "It's just...Lisanna likes you," Natsu finished. Gray would look at Natsu and begin laughing and shaking his head. "What? No way! She obviously likes you, and she has for years!" Gray retaliated before heading back to the bar and taking a seat. 

"Is everything alright?" Lisanna asked as Gray returned. "Just fine, flame-brain is being a moron, as usual, is all," Gray said as he drank his water. Lisanna would giggle a bit, finding what Gray said funny. "Well, Natsu is Natsu," Lisanna said after she stopped giggling. "I know, but what he said before I came back over here is absolutely absurd," Gray said while shaking his head. "Well, what did he say?" Lisanna asked. "Nothing you need to worry about, he's just being an ass," Gray said, which again caused Lisanna to laugh even though it wasn't really funny, at all.

Lisanna would twirl a bit of the longer bits of her hair between two fingers as she smiled a bit shyly at Gray while talking to him, Gray himself would be looking between Natsu and Lisanna, thinking she was making the faces towards the pink-haired male rather than himself. Natsu couldn't be right, not about this Gray was sure of that. When Gray caught Natsu's eyes, Natsu would just smirk widely and gesture for Gray to turn back around and talk to Lisanna. Gray would roll his eyes and shake his head as he turned back to face Lisanna. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Gray asked as he looked back at Lisanna. "Oh! Nothing really, I just was asking if you wanted more water," Lisanna said, her face flushing as she thought about what she'd really been saying while Gray was looking at Natsu. "More water would be nice," Gray said as he held the glass out for Lisanna to fill up.

"So, are you going to go on a job any time soon?" Lisanna asked as she watched Gray's face, aside from the random confusion that appeared to cross his features, he looked relatively normal. "I'm not sure, been thinking of taking a solo job, or just one with flame-brain," Gray said. "Ah, well what if I went with you?" Lisanna asked. "I'm sure we could work pretty well together!" she said excitedly. "I'm not sure, we've never worked together before," Gray said.

"Oh, it wouldn't be that hard! I think it would be fun!" Lisanna said. "I'll have to think about it, I'm not good with new people on jobs," Gray said. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Lisanna asked suddenly. "A walk? Why?" Gray asked. "Oh, just no reason," Lisanna said. She was really bad at this, wasn't she? "I'm not-" Gray began. "He'd love to! Wouldn't you Gray?" Natsu asked as he appeared, the little shit. "Great! I'll just tell my sister and I'll be right back," Lisanna said. "What the hell was that about?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu with a small glare. "Just go on the walk and you'll see I was right," Natsu said. "I don't want to," Gray said. "If it'll make you feel better, I can follow you two to make sure nothing weird happens," Natsu said. "No need, I can take care of myself, and the walk won't be long at all," Gray said as Lisanna reappeared and smiled. 

Natsu would wave with a smirk on his face as the two left, oh boy was Gray going to have fun getting revenge later Natsu thought, but it would be well worth it just to be able to say 'I told you so.' to the two of them when they both realized Natsu was right about the situation the entire time. 

The two wouldn't be gone more than twenty minutes, mostly because Mira had told Lisanna it was okay to take a small break, but not to stay gone long. When the duo returned to the guild, Natsu had been joined by Lucy, Happy and Erza at the team table, and they were all discussing something, Natsu would be stealing glances and flashing grins and smirks every time he looked at Gray when Gray was looking at him, the little shit was plotting something, and Gray had a bad feeling about it.

Lisanna would go back behind the bar and pour Gray another cup of ice water. "Thank you, Lisanna," Gray said as he sipped the water again. "We should go to lunch sometime, Gray, " Lisanna said. "Why would you want to go to lunch with me?" Gray asked. "Why? Um..." Lisanna would poke her fingers together as Natsu had gotten up and begun making his way towards the two of them. "Do you, like me...Lisanna?" Gray asked he had to hear it from her to verify it. "Well, yes. Didn't Natsu tell you?" Lisanna asked. Gray would groan and let his head thump against the bartop, Natsu had been right. "I tried to tell you guys," Natsu said as he made it to the two of them. "What do you mean, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "I told you that Gray was already interested in someone else, but you didn't listen. I also told him that you liked him, but he didn't believe me. He told me he thought you still liked me, but we crossed that bridge a long time ago," Natsu chuckled. 

"Well, if Gray likes someone else why didn't he come out and say it?" Lisanna asked. "I asked him not to," Natsu said. "What? Why?" Lisanna asked. "Well, I just wanted to be able to say 'I told ya.' to both of you, so here it goes. I told ya," Natsu snickered before he'd turn the stool Gray was sitting on to face him. "Come on now princess, look up," Natsu said before lifting Gray's chin with his hand. "Now, gimme a kiss," Natsu said before pecking Gray. "I'm sorry I put you both through that, but I didn't just want to come out and say that Gray and I were together because I wanted you both to see that I know you two very well," Natsu said. "You're so mean!" Lisanna said before she'd begin laughing, Natsu was an ass, but he was a lovable one. 

"You're going to get it later," Gray whispered to Natsu before giving his boyfriend a small peck on the lips. Lisanna would shake her head. "Well I guess I could have been turned down in worse ways, at least you're cute together," Lisanna said. "I'm looking forward to the punishment," Natsu said with a smirk as the short kiss ended.

Over the course of a couple weeks, the guild would find out about Natsu and Gray being together. Questions neither wanted to answer were asked when either was alone, so the two weren't seen without the other after a short while. "I can't handle the questions they're asking me," Natsu said as he draped himself on Gray's back with a soft sigh from his chest and abs coming into contact with Gray's chilled flesh. "I love you, and you love me. They don't need to know who loves who more in the bedroom, that's none of their business," Natsu said. "Yes, that even means you Erza. I'm not going to tell anyone that information, neither will Gray," Natsu said.

"You know, I think they switch," Cana would be heard saying before Natsu and Gray would both turn bright red and cough, causing the rest of the guild to burst into laughter.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
